Ice Cream
by currentloey
Summary: Harusnya hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun melahap berbagai macam rasa ice cream di kedai di dekat rumahnya, namun kekasihnya tiba-tiba menjadi cuek dan menjadi sangat sibuk saat dirinya tengah membujuk si tinggi. YAOI/BOYS LOVE, Fluff, PWP! NC 21!


"Chan!" Panggil pria mungil yang diketahui sebagai Baekhyun itu kepada pria tinggi yang benar-benar berbeda dari si mungil.

"Iya?" Si jangkung yang tadinya berkutat dengan layar laptop di depannya kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria mungil di sebrang mejanya.

"Aku sangat bosan, kau mau tidak menemaniku membeli _ice cream_? tenang aku akan mentraktirmu kok!" Ucap si mungil sambil memilin ujung kaosnya. Pria jangkung itu hampir saja menerkam makhluk di depannya ini karna bertingkah sangat menggemaskan seperti ini.

Sebenarnya pria jangkung—Chanyeol—itu bisa saja langsung menyetujuinya tapi rasanya tidak seru jika tidak ada acara menggoda si mungil menggemaskan ini.

"Aku sedang sibuk." Ucap Chanyeol dingin sembari menahan senyuman yang hendak muncul.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol. Si jangkung justru menatapnya datar lalu kembali menatap layar laptopnya dan susah payah menahan senyumannya.

"Ih Chanyeolliee!"

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Chanyeol dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Jujur Chanyeol sangat terkejut namun dengan segala kemampuan ia hanya tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Chanyeollie lihat aku! Kau kenapa sih? Kau tidak biasanya begini, kau marah denganku? Aku cuma mau ice cream apa itu salah? Yah kau tidak mencintaiku lagi ya? Aku cinta Chanyeol." Baekhyun terus memohon sambil menangkup wajah Chanyeol, dan entah sengaja atau tidak ia menggesekkan bokongnya tepat pada _adik_ Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Sepertinya sudah akan bangun.

Chanyeol mati-matian menahan geramannya, kekasihnya ini benar-benar tahu kelemahannya. Walaupun sepertinya Chanyeol sudah akan kalah, ia tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya dan sama sekali tak mempedulikan tingkah Baekhyun yang membuat dirinya terangsang dan ingin menerkam saat itu juga.

"Aku sibuk, sekarang menyingkir." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berucap dingin. Bukan apa-apa ia tidak mau menerkam kekasihnya saat ini. Tapi sepertinya itu usaha yang sia-sia karna setelah Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun menyingkir, si mungil langsung menggesekkan bokongnya secara sengaja ke milik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Ayo beli ice cream!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeringai dan si mungil begitu puas begitu melihat Chanyeol berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menerkamnya. Namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, ia pantang menyerah.

Baekhyun merasakan milik Chanyeol sudah setengah bangun, tangan lentiknya kemudian menelusuri dada bidang Chanyeol hingga ke arah gundukan di antara selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Penismu ini sudah bangun sayang emhh besar"

Baiklah masa bodoh dengan rencana awal, Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan nafsu membuat si mungil melenguh nikmat. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dengan mudah itu menjadi kesempatan emas Chanyeol untuk melesakkan lidahnya masuk.

"emhh nghh emhh cpk cpk"

Mereka beradu lidah lumayan lama, tangan Chanyeol mulai bergeriliya ke dalam kaos tipis Baekhyun dan mencari tonjolan imut Baekhyun. Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan tangannya mencubit dan memilin puting Baekhyun gemas.

"Ahh Chanyeollie ahh ahh" Baekhyun mendesah nikmat saat Chanyeol dengan paksa merobek kaosnya dan meraup puting merah mudanya dengan ganas.

"Panggil aku daddy Baek."

"Ahh daddy ahh more ahh nikmat nghh"

Chanyeol kemudian menggendong Baekhyun ke kamarnya dengan bibir yang saling bertaut. Chanyeol langsung menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke kasur. Tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat nafsu, entah kenapa tubuhnya jadi panas begini.

"Daddy fuck me nghh"

Chanyeol langsung membuka kaosnya dan menyisakan celana boxernya kemudian menindih Baekhyun, kembali meraup gemas puting Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya dapat meremas rambut Chanyeol dan mengadah nikmat.

Dari puting Baekhyun kini turun ke selangkangan Baekhyun. Celana tipis Baekhyun basah padahal Chanyeol sama sekali belum membelai milik Baekhyun.

"Baby you're wet already"

"Nghh daddy just fuck me nghhh"

Chanyeol meloloskan celana yang sudah basah itu dan melemparnya entah kemana. Kemudian terpampanglah penis mungil Baekhyun yang sudah menegang, tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung mengulum penis mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Ahh daddy yes ahh deeper daddyh ahh yes"

"Ahh fuck daddyh" Baekhyun terus meracau dan tangannya mulai memilin kedua putingnya sambil terus mendesah nikmat.

"Ahh daddy i'm close ahh!" Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun mencapai klimaks, spermanya ditampung dalam mulut Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun kembali bercumbu berbagi sperma.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau kau begitu menggairahkan Baekhyun sayang."

"Panggil aku baby daddyh ngh"

"Baiklah baby, hey baby belum memanjakan milikku ayo manjakan dia sayang."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya yang sejak tadi berbaring, lalu dengan gerakan sensual membuka celana boxer Chanyeol beserta celana dalamnya. Baekhyun terkejut begitu milik Chanyeol langsung menampar pipinya, milik kekasihnya itu memang benar-benar besar.

"Suck it baby"

Baekhyun menjilati ujung penis Chanyeol dengan lidah mungilnya dengan gerakan sensual disertai ekspresi polosnya, Chanyeol hanya dapat mengadah nikmat dan tidak tahan. Baekhyun mulai mengulum penis besar Chanyeol yang hanya muat seberapa di mulutnya, tangannya kemudian memanjakan bola kembar Chanyeol dan sisa penis Chanyeol yang tidak muat.

Kepala Baekhyun bergerak maju mundur dan pipinya terlihat mencekung.

"Shhh Baek kau ngh hangat sayang." Chanyeol menggeram nikmat dan menekan belakang kepala Baekhyun membantunya bergerak maju mundur.

"Shh ahh fuck Baek"

Sampai tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol mencapai klimaksnya dan mulut Baekhyun penuh dengan sperma yang lumayan banyak. Baekhyun kemudian menegapkan badannya kemudian membalikkan badannya, menggoyangkan pantat gemuknya dengan sensual.

Jari lentiknya mulai memainkan lubang sempitnya sambil mendesah membuat Chanyeol menjadi amat sangat tegang karna itu. Tangan besar Chanyeol kemudian meremas pantat Baekhyun dan sesekali menamparnya gemas.

plak!

"Ahh yes daddy lagi"

plak! plak!

Dapat terlihat pantatnya kini terlihat merah setelah tamparan tadi. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan kemudian mengarahkan penisnya ke depan lubang Baekhyun, lalu meludahi penisnya kemudian mengocoknya sebentar hingga benar-benar menegang.

"Aku akan masuk sayang"

"Ahh masuk daddy aku sudah tidak tahan"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Chanyeol langsung menanamkan penisnya dalam lubang hangat Baekhyun yang begitu ketat dan sempit, meskipun mereka sering melakukannya tetap saja lubang Baekhyun selalu sempit, membuat Chanyeol tidak ingin berhenti memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang sempit itu.

"Arghh daddyhh" Baekhyun mendesah nikmat sambil meremas seprai. Chanyeol semakin gila karena desahan Baekhyun yang begitu seksi dan imut secara bersamaan, berisik tapi menggemaskan dan juga menggairahkan.

"Ahh Baek kau nikmathh sekali nghhh" Chanyeol mengeluarkan geraman andalannya selagi mempercepat gerakan maju-mundurnya sehingga terkesan sedikit brutal. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, dengan gerakan sensual ia meremas bokong sintal milik Baekhyun.

"Channie lebih cepathh, ah d-disanahh!"

Chanyeol terus menusuk Baekhyun ke prostatnya. Namun kemudian ia berhenti, ia mengeluarkan penisnya lalu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menjadi telentang agar ia dapat melihat mata sayu Baekhyun yang seksi.

Ia merangkak mendekati wajah Baekhyun dan menunjukkan seringaian andalannya, "kau benar-benar seksi sayang, mendesahlah terus." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara yang sedikit serak sambil mengecup bibir kekasih mungilnya itu.

Penis besarnya kemudian diarahkan lagi ke depan lubang Baekhyun, menggesekannya membuat Baekhyun merinding dan sangat _needy_. Chanyeol sengaja mengeluar masukkan kepala penisnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun, membuat si mungil menggeliat frustasi.

"Ahh daddyh masukkan, aku ingin penis besarmu daddyh hmph" Baekhyun berucap frustasi dengan tangan kanannya yang terus bekerja memompa penis mungilnya.

"Dengan senang hati sayangku."

Chanyeol kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang hangat Baekhyun, memompanya dengan lembut, berbeda dengan yang awal tadi. Tangannya menggantikan posisi tangan kanan Baekhyun, ia mengocok penis mungil kekasihnya seraya menghentakkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baekh kau nikmath sayang"

Baekhyun yang mendengar geraman seksi Chanyeol hanya dapat mengeluarkan desahan seksinya dengan menyertakan nama Chanyeol di dalamnya.

"Daddyhh a-akuu mau keluar ahhh" Baekhyun merasa dirinya akan keluar sebentar lagi, jika saja tidak ditahan Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol justru menutup ujung penis Baekhyun, alasannya sudah sangat jelas, ia ingin keluar bersama-sama, karna dia belum mencapai puncaknya, mungkin sebentar lagi.

"Sebentar Baekhhh!" Chanyeol menghentakkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan brutal, geraman yang ia keluar sudah tidak terhitung lagi, hingga ia merasa penisnya semakin berkedut pertanda spermanya akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Baekh sayangh aku akan keluar sebentar lagi," Chanyeol memberitahukannya kepada Baekhyun, agar Baekhyun juga bersiap mengeluarkan hasil bercintanya.

"Emhh Chan-nghh akuu—" Baekhyun langsung menyemburkan spermanya hingga ke perut dan dada Chanyeol, lubangnya kini juga terasa penuh dengan cairan cinta Chanyeol. Keduanya kini bernafas dengan susah payah, Chanyeol membaringkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun yang juga terengah-engah. Tangan besar Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya berkali-kali.

"Aku tidak mau tau, nanti sore aku ingin ice cream sebagai gantinya!" Baekhyun menagih keinginannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat sambil mengeratkan pelukannya membuat si mungil merasa sangat hangat dalam pelukan itu, tapi dengan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu saja sayang, bahkan kalau kau mau aku bisa saja membeli tokonya!" Ujar Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum bersemangat, "benarkah?"

"Tapi—"

"Tapi apa Yeollie?"

"Ayo lakukan sekali lagi sayang, penisku sepertinya kembali tegang melihatmu sangat bersemangat begitu." Chanyeol menyeringai dan kembali mengecup bibir plump milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menegang ditempat, sebenarnya ia mau saja, tapi bokongnya hampir mati rasa sangking Chanyeol tadi melakukannya dengan brutal, tapi akhirnya yang Chanyeol dapatkan adalah anggukan dan lumatan di bibirnya yang dimulai oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudah kuduga kau takkan menolaknya, ayo lakukan di balkon!"

 **END**

 **a/n:**

 **demiapapun ini aku buat dari tahun lalu dan baru berani publish sekarang hihi, oh iya ini ff pertama aku maaf ya kalo mungkin kurang hot hehe, tapi ini fix pwp kok jadi no sequel karna ini aja buatnya udah panas dingin yampun dah yang biasanya baca doang sekarang jadi ngerasain gimana para author sunbae bikinnya dengan perasaan seperti apa, walaupun sebenernya emang dasarnya mesum haha, okey sampe ketemu di ff selanjutnya, aku akan sering-sering bikin yang genrenya fluff karna aku bener-bener ngerasain gimana anak anak ff nyari genre fluff itu gimana ㅋㅋㅋ**

 **okay c u soon readers!**


End file.
